


Finding and Watching

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A desus fic from Rick's POV, Accidental Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rick & Daryl feels, rick really cares about daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Rick accidentally comes across Daryl and Jesus while they're fast asleep and cuddling.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Finding and Watching

**Author's Note:**

> reupload of my deleted work

Rick blinks himself awake, he quickly groans softly and shields his eyes with his hand, the morning sun is shining through the open curtains. He glances around the wood, enjoying the rich woods of the furniture around the room. He loves the classic style of Barrington House, back before the outbreak, this was kind of house he wanted to see himself in.

It all seems so far away, the old world, he remembers what it used to be like, waking up with Lori beside him and Carl asleep down the hall, his Sherriff badge waiting for him on his nightstand.

He sighs heavily, and he wonders if he misses it all that much. Lori, yes, but everything else? It all seems plain and invaluable to what he has now.

His teen son is somewhere down the hall, he can hear him and Enid giggling from the room they were sharing. He rolls over a little and immediately smiles at the precious sight that greets him. Michonne and lays opposite to him and on her side, the sun rays landing on her gorgeous dark skin, locks falling down her shoulders. One of her arms is wrapped around Judith, the little girl also facing Rick, her face peaceful and her curly locks going wayward.

She wasn't in their bed when he fell asleep, she was still in her little bed by the wardrobe. Rick guesses that she had woken up in the middle of the night, or at some point, and convinced Michonne to let her crawl in with her mommy and daddy. Rick smiles at his girlfriend and child, Michonne is always the one who caves when it comes to this. Usually, he's able to convince the little girl to get back into her own bed, but Michonne gives into her big brown eyes.

He shifts and leans over, he presses his lips against Michonne's forehead, her locks tickling his nose, he then does the same to Judith's chubby cheek before he carefully gets out of the bed.

He steps over to chair that his clothes are folded on and gets dressed, leaving on the boxers he slept in as he thinks they're still clean enough.

Once he's dressed, he closes the blinds, so the sun doesn't wake up Michonne or Judith like it did him, then makes his way out of the bedroom, closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

He doesn't see anybody else about, but he can still hear Enid and Carl, he smiles fondly at his son's sweet relationship and then makes his way down the stairs.

He pulls his coat tighter around himself, it's cold in the house, but he imagines it's not as bad as outside right now. He's in search of Daryl, he needs to see if he and Jesus have had any success in finding new people, they haven't been able to touch base in a while.

He was planning on heading straight to the trailer that the two men share, but as he passes one of the main living areas of the house, his eye is caught by a lump on the couch. His curiosity gets the best of him, and he steps up to the doorway, peaking inside.

He stares at the scene for several long moments before he properly realises what's there, at first he thinks it could be an accident, that they had just managed to fall asleep on each other. But then he calls himself an idiot because there was no way this was accidental, all he can think is _when the fuck did this happen?_ Both Daryl and Jesus are curled up on one of the large leather couches, Jesus is laying flat on his back, his body spread out across the leather. Daryl is curled up on top of him, his head tucked under Jesus' chin, one arm holding Jesus' waist tightly and the other hidden somewhere behind him. Paul's own arms are wrapped up around Daryl's shoulders.

Rick gapes at them for at least a minute, because how else is he supposed to react? He's just discovered his brother and his secret boyfriend snuggling on the couch.

Rick's confusion and surprise slowly, and he's overcome with sadness, sad as to why Daryl didn't think he could tell him this. Sure they had had they differences over the past year or so, but that had been sorted by now, they were back to how they used to be. Hell, they even said "I love you" out loud to each other for the first time a few days ago. So for Daryl to think that he can't tell Rick he's gay, or if not gay, dating a man, it hurts him a little.

He doesn't think he could ever bring himself to wake the two of them up with how they look now, so at peace and comfortable, they're two of the hardest working people he's ever met, and he knows they should rest. He thinks it should even be made a community rule that if either of them is sleeping, don't wake them up, just let them fucking rest. They do more than they should, even Rick has told Daryl that he should slow down a bit.

Rick watches as Daryl stirs, not worrying because he knows Daryl can't see him from here. He watches as the man shifts on top of Paul, his fingers tightening around Paul's sweater for a moment before his eyes blink open, and Rick smiles wide when it's just for a second before Daryl moves his face into Paul's neck.

The scene is so incredibly sweet and tender, Rick suddenly feels wrong for watching it, that it's not something for him to see, just something for the two men.

Rick finds himself with an urge to throw a blanket over them, to tuck them in or something like that.

His lips spread in a wide smile after a few more moments of watching because for so long, he's wanted to see Daryl happy and peaceful, and looking at him now, he knows that he is. He finds himself grateful and thankful for Paul, it is incredibly evident from what's in front of him, that he played a part in it.

Sighing to himself, Rick spins on his heels and leaves, leaving the two men to have a rest in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
